


Love Letter

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error is a Tsundere, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Swearing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: how does one confess their feelings to another? to confess right up is quiet a risk.however Fresh knows a way to express his feelings.through a letter of course.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> welp school's back and im basically running on chicken nuggets a this point,anyway this is a warm up fic after like two weeks of not writing hehe ^^"

_ To the radical E– _

No,too relaxed

_ To my dearest Error– _

No! To formal!

Fresh groaned into his piece of paper,expressing how he felt towards Error was hard enough–let alone feeling.

Fresh chewed the end of his neon pen,digging his teeth into the rubber grip–surely he would figure out how to tell Error how he truly felt around him--he wanted this letter to be perfect,just like Error.

As he stared at the blank piece his mind could only wander to Error,his often uneven smile sent pleasurable shivers down his spine–especially when the glitch bears a toothy grin or how his eyes reflected the stars of Outertale,expressing softness and genuine happiness.

Something that the parasite was understanding and had realised slowly,it confused him greatly when he first fell in love with Error,he embarrassingly remembered how he thought he was dying at first but through some research and some manga reading it had made Fresh realised that he wanted to be with Error.

He smiled at the thought of being with Error,a purple blush tinted his face as he was filled with new found determination he placed the pen back onto the paper and started writing.

———

He stepped out of the portal,holding the pale pink letter that had more than enough stickers on it.

Even if he was in the soothing part of Outertale,his non existent guts were in a twist and his mouth was extremely dry regardless he needed to get these funky feelings out though the thought of Error not feeling the same way lingered more than the parasite would like to admit.

He knew Error would be here,he was always here around this time.anxiety was really starting to kick in at this point but Fresh took in a couple of deep breathes,he could do this--all he had to do is give Error the letter.

Just go see him,hand him the letter,leave and let Error read it in his own time and hope he feels the same way.

All part of the plan.

“Watcha doing there Fresh?”

The parasite yelped as he instivlity karate chopped whoever spoke causing a yelp from the culprit as well.

“Ow! What was that for?” the voice snapped,Fresh suddenly realising who it was.

“Ink?” Fresh said,surprised.

Ink groaned, rubbing his forehead “That’s my name,don’t wear it out”

“W-what are ya doin’ here brah?” His voice stammered slightly,trying to play it cool.

“Just checking up on AUs but what are you doing here?” Ink retorted back at the parasite.

“A-Ah ya know just hanging out in da neighborhood and stuff” Fresh lied,hoping that the Artist would bug off by now.

“Well that’s goo—hey what’s that?”

Ink pointed at the pink envelope that Fresh was holding and his soul froze up,he really didn’t want Ink to be here and screw things up.

He hid the letter behind his back “nothin’”

  
  


Ink held a curious smirk across his face as he moved forward “C’mon let me see”

Fresh instinctively moved back “nah brah”

Ink tried to look around the parasite “please?~”

He moved in unison with Ink,getting annoyed by the other skeleton’s antics “no way! Heck off!”

“Look! There’s a free host to possess!” Ink called pointing out somewhere.

Fresh turn to the direction “Really where!?”

  
  


Ink quickly snatched the exposed letter for himself.

“Hey!” Fresh snapped,as he tried to reach for his letter “You radhole give it back!”

“Nuh uh I wanna see!” Ink managed to shove the parasite.

“Please for da love of AUs heck off—WAH” The parasite was cut off as both skeleton were suddenly tied together and yanked upwards.

The letter slipped out of the Artist’s hands,landing in front of the black slippers of a certain skeleton.Fresh’s soul froze in fear at the sight of those all too familiar glitching skeleton.   
  


“ **What are you asshats doing here?** ” Error’s voice sneered at the other two skeletons,clearly not in a good mood.

Neither skeleton could come up with a good enough excuse to convince Error.

“Uh..hanging around?” Fresh added,getting an annoyed eye roll from the glitch.

  
  
  
  


Error glanced down at his feet and noticed the envelope.

“ **What’s this shit?** ” Error mumbled which was overheard by the parasite.

Fresh felt in whole body froze and he helplessly watched Error pick up the letter and examine it.This wasn’t going as he had planned,this wasn’t right! He wasn’t supposed to be here to see it,there was no way Fresh could handle with face to face rejection!

His soul started to beat erratically as Error flipped open the lid to it.

“Error don’t!” Fresh shouted,catching the attention of both skeletons.

“Error...please don’t read it” he said,his voice quivering.

The glitchy skeleton raised a brow at the odd behavior of the 90s skeleton,even Ink knew something was off.

“Dude,telling Error not to read something is like telling him not to hit the nuke button” Ink added.

Strings wrapped around Ink and Fresh’s mouth as Error let out a disgruntled growl.

“ **God ,you two shut up and let me read this shit** ” Error growled,removing the letter from the envelope.

_ Dear Error _

Oh,oh no.

He was reading it out loud.

_ For the longest time,our friendship had been an odd one to say the least,we always seem to love pushing each other's buttons but i can’t stand not being with you either.haha weird right? _

Fresh continued to eye Error’s expression,who seem to remain blank as he read it out loud,god he felt his soul clawing and screaming inside his chest.

_ Anyway,for the longest time I've always felt...odd around you,i’m not sure how it really first came about but I felt..lost at what I was feeling.it felt like no word could describe how I felt—this blooming warm feeling,heck I thought I was dying at first. _

  
  


It was getting to the part and Error just seemed to be prolonging it,god it was painful to listen to.

_ However as time went on and with a little bit of research..I’ve realized how much I’ve fallen for you. _

There it was,it ripped inside the Parasite like a goddamn bandaid.He watched Error’s eyes widen slightly re-reading the paragraph once more,even Ink seemed surprised which only made Fresh feel more judged.

  
  


_ It was hard to come to terms with it,for me to feel that way towards you? How silly ...but it still lingered whenever I made you smile or laugh at a bad joke,it was weird at first but when I hang around you the feeling was...comforting..it felt like home...you are my home Error..I really wanted to tell you for so long that I love you and how much I want to be with you. _

_ However if you don’t feel the same way it’s okay,I won’t force you to like me,I can handle rejection,I just want to get all these feelings out. _

_ Sighed….. _

Fresh suddenly felt gravity kick in as he and Ink were dropped onto the ground.Fresh manages to look up and see the wide–eyes expression of the glitch.

“ **Fresh..?** ” Error called out,the letter now loosely held in his hands.

Everything in his body just shutted down,his instincts kicked in as they repeatedly told him that he needed to get out of this situation.

“Uhhhh—welp gotta blast bruh!” He said in a panic before Fresh-proofing himself out of outertale.

Both Ink and Error stared at the empty space that the parasite once occupied.

“Well I didn’t expect my weekend to end up like this” Ink commented.

————————————-

Fresh could only grind his palms into his eye sockets,trying to remove any memory of what had happened—god what was he thinking?!—why in the world would Error feel the same way?----him and Error were way to different,there was no way it would work out.

Even though he wrote he could handle rejection,it was probably the only lie he wrote.He could not handle rejection,especially towards Error.What happens now? Would things just stay the same like nothing happened? Or would Error avoid him for confessing his feelings?

Fresh let out a heavy sigh,not even the sound of trickling waterfalls could calm his mind down,god,he sometimes hated having emotions,he pressed his legs against his chest and buried his face in them,hoping that this would just disappear.

He heard the sound of squishy footsteps come closer to him but did not move nor look up,he already knew who it was.

Error stood a few meters away from Fresh.

“ **Hey** ” Is all the glitch spoke,already sensing the awkwardness in the air.

“If your gonna say it then just say it.” Fresh bluntly said,gripping his clothing tightly,his eyes not meeting Error’s gaze.

Error twitched slightly at his response but let out a bit of a huff.

“ **Geez you’re making a big out of it** ” Error huffed out a response.

“Emotions are kinda of a big deal E” The parasite repiled.

The glitch’s shoulders tensed,he was still holding the letter,slightly crumpled from the way he was holding it.

“ **urgh ..i didn’t mean it like that** ” he grunted,kicking some rocks around.

Fresh looks up at Error,his glasses not expressing any colour “Then what?”

Error gritted his teeth and looked away from the parasite,he gripped the letter a bit tighter than he intended to.

“ **Asshat..** ” He mumbled under his breath “ **Look, i just wanna say..that..i...feelthatwaytoo** ”

“Pardon E?’ Fresh replied,tilting his head slightly.

“ **Iwanttobewithyoutoo** ”

“What?”

“ **I fucking like you too okay?!?** ” He snapped,a big blue blush dusted across his face as he blurted it out.

Fresh paused “wait really? Like,like-like me?”

“ **Yes,you dumbass** ” He replied,clearly struggling with lowering his own pride.

Fresh hopped up with the biggest smile on his face, “This---this is great! I’m glad you feel this way!!”

The parasite went to give Error a hug but the glitch immediately backed away.

“ **J-just because i like you d-doesn’t mean i’m okay with being touched!** ” Error interjected.

Fresh’s arms lowered as he quickly apologised,regardless it’s something to work on together.Fresh couldn’t help but feeling his soul beam with pure love as well as relief that Error felt the same way.

“ **Soo now what do couples do?** ” Error asked,shoving his hands into his pockets.

Fresh thought for a bit “hmm usually they go on dates and stuff”

“ **Alright..where to?** ” He queried.

“What about Outertale again? Unless Ink is still there?” The parasite answered,his glasses forming question marks.

“ **Not anymore,I kicked him into next week,he won’t be a bother for awhile** ” Error commented with a proud grin,possibly because he did more than just ‘kicked’ Ink.

Fresh agreed as summon a portal to the AU,making a small bowing gesture “Alright bae,lead the way” 

The parasite’s smirk widened as he watched Error’s cheeks flush with blue as he grumbled some tsundere words,allowing himself to enter the portal with Fresh following behind.

  
  
  



End file.
